Sakura's Amnesia
by SeussPepper
Summary: "Why are you trying to kiss my forehead?" "Your lips are bruised." Sakura was in an accident and suffers from amnesia. How much time has she lost? What happened in that time? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hope you likey this storyey. R&R**

Sakura opened her eyes half way, but immediately shut them when nothing but light flooded her vision. Her whole body ached and she could barely move without causing more pain. She was lying on a bed, but it wasn't hers.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Sakura forced herself to open her eyes. When the piercing light faded away it was obvious she was in a hospital room. She lifted her eyes to a nurse who was watching her carefully.

"W-what happened…?" Sakura weakly asked.

"You were in an accident."

"What kind of," Sakura began, then took a deep sigh, "accident?"

"The train you were taking back to Konoha from the Land of Snow derailed."

"Oh, I-I don't _really _remember—"

"Yes, it happened very fast and you've been passed out ever since. How are you feeling?"

"Just…sore, and tired," Sakura murmured, exhausted from all the pain killers being pumped into her.

_I vaguely remember being in the Land of Snow…All of Team 7 was there….I think…_

The nurse went on, "All right, well there is a man here to see you. He's been waiting for a very long time. Would you like to see him?"

"Uh, who is it?"

"He didn't give a name, but he seems very anxious to see you."

"Ok send him in…" Sakura said tiredly.

The nurse left the room. Sakura didn't remember being on a mission in Snow, or any mission. In fact, she didn't remember leaving the village at all. She figured it was the head damage and the drugs that were preventing her from remembering clearly.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Sakura's eyes darted up and saw her lifelong crush, Sasuke Uchiha standing in the doorway.

_He's fine, I guess it wasn't Team 7 on the mission._

"Oh! Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted.

"-kun? Haven't used that nickname in a while," Sasuke calmly stated before taking a seat next to her bed.

"Yeah I guess I've used it less lately…" Sakura tentatively said. She didn't think she used it less, but it wasn't unlike Sasuke to not notice her.

"Hn, how are you?" he asked.

_Wow where'd Sasuke go and who are you? _

"Just…tired."

"Oh, did you want to go to sleep? It's late."

"What time is it?"

Sasuke looked down at his watch and stated, "3:30."

"3:30?! A.M.?" Sakura groaned.

"Hn," came Sasuke's typical grunt.

"Aren't you tired?"

"…yeah, but I had to see if you were all right."

Sakura smiled, but she didn't notice because her face was numb. Sasuke was never this sweet: "Thanks Sasuke-kun…I'm fine, or I will be soon enough. You should go get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll come back in the morning. You just rest," Sasuke assured with a hint of concern in his voice.

_Did Kakashi or Naruto put him up to this?_

"Thank you. I'll get started on that rest right now," Sakura said happily.

Sasuke stood up. He took a step towards Sakura….leaned over…closed his eyes….puckered his lips and brought his face towards hers.

"Sasuke!?" she asked and backed her head up.

He stood up and opened his eyes and asked in a confused and bored tone, "What?"

"What were _you _trying to do?" Sakura demanded. She was surprised, excited, grateful, but overall confused.

"Uh, kiss your forehead," Sasuke explained like it was second-nature.

"Why_!_" she gasped.

"Well, your lips are bruised and I didn't want to hurt you."

"No, _why_ would you want to kiss me at all?"

Sasuke remained silent. Speaking was never his strong suit so instead he used his actions: he grabbed Sakura's hand gently, which she didn't resist to. He brought it up to her eye level and she saw something shiny.

_A ring? A golden ring? I don't remember buying this._

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" she asked softly.

Sasuke brought up his own hand and showed a matching gold ring.

He quietly, almost out of embarrassment, told her, "You're my wife."

To Be Continued

**I don't know how long this story will be, I guess I t depends on the views, reviews and followers. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I did **_**not **_**expect the number of reviews, favorites and followers for this story. The main story I write is ****Not Everyone ****which is my first AU story that I'm really excited about. That's a much longer story, but I'll write both of these simultaneously. _This _story is post-canon so that's the time range. Hope you enjoy both of my ongoing stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Sasuke with her mouth half open.<p>

_Wife? _

"Uh, Sasuke-kun…I—"

"The doctors said you would have brain trauma, but I didn't think you'd have amnesia," Sasuke admitted evenly.

Sakura looked away from him and starred at her toes wiggling under the blankets. After a minute something clicked in her head.

"Ohh," Sakura moaned out in a know-it-all fashion. She closed her mouth into a smug smile and said, "It's April 1st right?"

"No, Sakura I don't think—" Sasuke began to (try to) explain.

"Yes it is! This is an April Fool's joke, huh?" Sakura confidently boasted, "I bet this was Naruto's idea."

"No it wasn't, you were—"

"This was your idea? Ok, we'll work on y-your sense of humor later," Sakura said, her voice shaking at the end from a mixture of exhaustion and decreasing confidence.

"Sakura! This isn't an April Fool's joke because it's June!"

Sakura gulped hard.

"Um, no Sasuke, no it's not…right?"

"Sakura…what year do you think it is?"

Sakura kept her face forward, but glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, "S-Sasuke, you're scaring me."

"Just, please, answer the question," Sasuke demanded in his typical monotone fashion, but she could swear there a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's 2013 of course...right?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice.

Sasuke's eyes looked straight to the ground, "No, Sakura. No…it's 2014. Not April 2013, it's June 2014."

Sakura swallowed hard and her pupils dilated. Her mouth was suddenly bone dry and she couldn't speak.

He went on, "Sakura, what was the last thing you remember."

Sakura bit her lip and willed herself to speak, "I-I think, well…the war ended. You and Naruto fought, but you worked out a compromise. We all went home as friends and, and…I don't know."

Sakura turned her head to the side and a few tears fell down her face. She didn't like Sasuke seeing her cry. It annoyed him. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think straight.

_I lost 14 months! Married to Sasuke! I, I don't understand!  
><em>

More tears began to fall, but then her bed dipped to the side when something heavy joined her. She looked back, ignoring the tears in her face. Sitting on the small bed right next to her was her husband, no friend, no, her teammate. She didn't really know. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach because she has no memory of being romantically near him, or near him at all.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He brought his hand up and he gently wiped away the tears from her face. Suddenly, her heart rate returned to normal and she felt a sense of serenity.

"It's okay Sakura. It's going to be okay," he assured her.

_He's never been this sweet, right?_

Sakura leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck like she has done many times before. To her surprise Sasuke put an arm around her waist. She blushed and smiled as she nestled her head against his neck.

"Thank you Sasuke," she sighed, and then yawned, "but I am still tired."

"Hn. Then come home, and sleep in your own bed."

"What? Sasuke I'm in the hospital."

"I've snuck out of this place many times, besides, our bed is more comfortable."

Sakura broke the hug and looked at him questioningly, "_Our_?"

Sasuke smirked and looked away, "Well, yeah…we _are _married."

Sakura giggled and asked, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed. He walked around to the other side of her bed and began fiddling with the machines she was hooked up to, "Here, now we can leave."

Sakura sat up and let her legs dangle off of the bed. She was suddenly much more tired. Sasuke wrapped her coat around her shoulders and sat next to her, "We could wait until tomorrow."

"No. No, I want to go," Sakura huffed out exhaustively, "there's no way I could sleep here after hearing all this."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke had no problem getting out of the front door. She was still wearing her hospital gown under the coat Sasuke had brought for her. Sasuke kept an arm around her shoulders to help her walk, but he also enjoyed holding her near him and Sakura wasn't complaining. It was the middle of the night so the moon was their only source for light. They walked for many minutes in silence, neither of them wanting to break the silence, and there was nobody else out at this hour to distract them.<p>

"Um, Sasuke?" she asked tentatively after some time.

"Hn?"

"How long have we been married?"

"Two months this Saturday," he answered quickly.

"I like how you answered that fast."

"Hn…our house is down here."

They turned down a suburban road. They walked in silence once again, but it wasn't long before they found themselves at the front door of a very lovely house.

Sasuke commented, "This is it."

Sakura scanned it over quickly hoping it would shake some memories loose, but it was to no avail. "I like it."

"Aa, you picked it," Sasuke grunted out.

He stuck a key in the front door and pushed it open, but he never let go of his wife. They stepped inside and Sakura was awestruck. His house, no _their_ home, was perfect. She only saw the entrance-way and part of the living room, but it looked truly perfect. The colors and decorations were just right.

Sasuke asked after a moment of silence, "So…what do you think?"

"I love it," Sakura sincerely stated.

"Come on, you need to rest."

Sasuke led her past the living room and down a hallway. Sasuke brought them into a bedroom that was just as perfect as the rest of the room.

Sakura grinned and told him, "This is the house of my dreams."

"Good, you _did _design it."

Sakura dropped her coat off on a nearby cabinet and then sat on the bed. Sasuke remained standing.

He asked, "Do you remember anything new?"

Sakura looked down and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Hn, hopefully later. Just rest now," Sasuke turned around, "I'll be in the guest room."

"Oh ok Sasuke-kun…" Sakura pulled the covers over herself but kept her eyes on Sasuke, "Good night."

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead he walked to the door and took one step outside. He gripped the doorknob tightly, and then turned his head to the side. He looked sad, as if his wife was still missing.

"Good night Sakura…I love you."

Sakura's mouth turned up in a smile and she confessed, "I love you too."

Sakura could have sworn she saw him smile too, but he quickly closed the door behind him and walked away.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

**Yay! I like that ending and I hope you did too. I'll update this and ****Not Everyone ****soon. Hope you keep reading! Cool kids review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey! Didn't see you there. Back to read another chapter? That's cool. I'll just be here waiting for you reviews…**

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes opened. For a brief moment she didn't remember what had happened the night before. After that moment passed, her eyes snapped wide open. Sakura sat up in her bed. It was <em>her <em>bed, right? She looked around and saw a nice room with a bookshelf, some paintings, dressers and counter tops on either side of the large bed. Nice room, almost like she designed it. The alarm clock said it was 9:48 am.

A voice called from across the house: "Sakura? Are you awake?"

It was Sasuke; she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Y-y_es," Sakura tried to yell, but her throat was dry and it came out quietly. She licked her lips and called out, "Yes!"

Sakura could hear some footsteps get close, and then there were some knocks at the door.

Sakura said, "Come in…?"

Sasuke opened the door and poked his head in, "Hey."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Hn. I made breakfast when you're ready."

"Be right there!" she said with genuine enthusiasm. She wasn't used to him being nice.

He left and closed the door and in the next instant Sakura got out of bed. She went to the nearest dresser to change into new clothes. Sitting on top of the dresser was a photo. Sakura peered at it and felt happy; it was a photo of her and Sasuke, with Sasuke wrapping his arm around her waist and he was smiling. _SMILING_! If Sakura was fast she could catch glimpses of her crush grinning, but never like this and never caught on camera.

* * *

><p>After getting dresses Sakura found her way across the house and into the kitchen. Sasuke was already at the table with a plate of breakfast food. Next to him was another plate of food with a chair pulled out for her. She tentatively sat down.<p>

"Thanks for the food," she stoically said.

"Hn."

Sakura took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Um Sasuke, this is hard as a rock."

"Yeah…first time I made it."

Sakura giggled and said, "I made it before, huh?"

"Hn."

"I'll make it next time."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward. It was a peaceful quiet. Sakura was just happy to be eating with him; it was the closest thing to a date she had with him (that she could remember).

"Hey, what jobs do we have?" Sakura asked.

"You're a doctor most of the time. It's rare that you go on missions, even then they're mostly medical."

"Was it on one of those that I had my, uh, my accident…?"

"Yes."

The air felt heavy and now their breakfast was awkward.

"Well anyways," Sakura began trying to change the tone, "what are you?"

"Jonin sensei for the new Team 2."

"You? You're training kids?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Yup."

"I'd love to see that."

"You always did."

She smiled. "I always imagined you'd be ANBU; going on solo missions for Tsunade."

"I could have, but…" Sasuke just shrugged. Even after all of this time and after he's opened up this much, communication was still an area that needed improvement. "Oh and Tsunade retired. Kakashi's hokage now."

"What!? That's incredible. I need to go see them and, and ah_!_" Sakura began her rant upbeat, but trailed off and rubbed her temples.

"Sakura? Feeling okay?"

"Just, just a headache. P-probably from getting off the IV yesterday," she explained.

"Sakura—"

"I'll be fine with more water."

"Sakura you—"

"Maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital so early."

"Sakura," he stated one last time.

She looked up at him. Sasuke tapped under his nose, and Sakura mimicked him. She pulled away her finger and saw blood. She grabbed a napkin and began soaking up her bloody nose.

"I, uh, must be dehydrated."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just keep talking; I like it. How'd Naruto react to not being the sixth hokage?"

"Hn…he's still upset."

Sakura laughed. Sasuke missed that sound so much.

She pulled the napkin away, now that her nose bleed stopped, "How is Naruto? Is he still dating Hinata?"

"Married."

"Wow! I need to congratulate them and, and—I've missed so much…"

"You were one of Hinata's bridesmaids. I was Naruto's best man," Sasuke quickly said before either of them could get sad.

"Did you give a speech?"

"Hn. I think we have a copy of it lying around here if you want to watch it sometime."

"…could I see our wedding first?"

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting on the couch fidgeting with excitement. Sasuke had disappeared into another room to grab a photo album. A photo album of <em>their <em>wedding! She had fantasized about her wedding since she started school. She fantasized about her wedding to Sasuke since she was assigned to Team 7. Now that it happened she couldn't remember it.

Sasuke walked in without making a noise and sat next to her.

"Here," he gruffly said, then offered her the album.

She lightly touched it; amazed that this was real. After a moment she grabbed it and sat it on her lap. The cover was silver and had: "**Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha" **written across in fancy letters.

Sakura declared, "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"It's just…I've thought about _this _for a long time."

"You planned the whole thing…I think you'll like what you see."

Sakura gulped and opened the book. Sasuke was right: she really did like this. The decorations, clothing, venue, table pieces and even the time of day looked like they came out of her dreams. Everything looked great; in fact, Sasuke was caught smiling a couple of times. She blushed at the photo of her and Sasuke kissing. Sakura examined each photo meticulously. After she was about halfway through the book, tears hit the page.

Sasuke was looking at the pictures with her, and when he saw the tears he asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura turned her head to him, smiling. She was smiling wider than Sasuke had ever seen before.

"These are tears of joy," she happily yelped.

Sasuke looked confused; he never really understood that concept.

They resumed their trip down memory lane. Sakura was careful not to get anymore tears on the book. There were pictures of Naruto giving a speech, Lee doing what he thought was dancing and Choji getting the third piece of cake (after the bride and groom, of course). After another half an hour of smiling at pictures, Sakura reached the back cover. That was it. All done.

Sakura held the book tightly, and more tears fell.

Sasuke asked, "More joy tears?"

She kept crying, and began sniffling and breathing harder.

He spoke up again, "Sakura?"

She dropped the book on the couch and began weeping into her hands. Between bouts of sobs she managed to say, "No, these *_sniff_* are, these are…"

"Why?"

Sakura bolted up and turned her back to him and kept crying. Sasuke stood up behind her and asked again, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I don't remember! I can't remember my own wedding but it looked so beautiful…"

Sasuke grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. Before she had a chance to react, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She rested the side of head against his chest and relaxed a bit. They stood there for a moment.

She sighed and said, "Sorry for crying. Does it still annoy you?"

"Yes. It annoys me that I care about someone so much."

Sakura smiled. She wrapped her arms around him too: "Thank you Sasuke."

There was another moment of silence.

He kissed the top of her head, "I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>What up with that nosebleed? Probably nothing, right? Ha-Ha! I know exactly how this story will end…kind of. You'll see what I mean. Ha-Ha! Please review. Make sure to also read <span>Not Everyone, <span>I write that story at the same time which is why it takes so long to bust out chapters.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you think you're doing? Reading me because I'm bold? What? A bold text can't stand here without being harassed? Would you hassle a regular font? Pssht just read the story and mind your own business.**

—

They broke their hug and Sakura looked down and smiled.

"Sakura, I really don't want to leave, but I'm a sensei to some people."

"Oh, yeah…I understand."

"I used all of my vacation days this quarter waiting by your bed."

"It's okay we can talk again later."

"Hn, I'm already late, but I'll see you tonight."

They said their goodbyes and Sasuke ran off to teach genin. It was kind of funny how he was going to be late just like Kakashi always was.

Sakura didn't mind very much because she wanted to get out. She had other friends that might help jog her memory. She was going to meet with each of them and try to piece together what her life has been like.

_**Naruto**_

"I'm so glad you're awake," Naruto declared, "I heard that two-week nap gave you memory loss."

"Yeah, it did. I'm trying to get back to my normal life, but I don't know what my normal life is."

"Any idea when your memories might come back?"

"The doctors said they could all come back tonight, or piece by piece over the next several years."

"Wow, how are you holding up?"

"It's been crazy. I had no idea Sasuke and I got married. I'm glad, but it's a shock."

"Yeah _marriage _can be shocking," he said with emphasis.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura yelped, then slapped her forehead, "Sorry, congratulations with you and Hinata."

"Thank you!"

"We should hang out again soon, but I don't have much time now. Could you just tell me briefly what my life's been like?"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Your whole life's been about Sasuke. You seemed really happy but we haven't had a ton of time to talk. With getting married and trying to overthrow Kakashi, I've been busy. And you got married and got a promotion at the hospital so you've been busy."

"What did I get promoted to?"

"Chief of something."

"Neat."

They chatted a bit more, and then said their good byes.

—

Sakura ran around town, read some newspapers and magazines and ate lunch at her favorite place. It felt good getting to act like everything was normal, but she still had people to talk to.

—

_**Kakashi**_

"I'm busy."

_**Ino**_

Naruto wasn't a huge payoff, but Ino would surely know more. Sakura found her at the flower shop, and after a warm embrace and answering the same basic questions Naruto asked, Sakura got to business:

"What has my life been like that past year?"

"Busy and romantic! Like, you and Sasuke have gotten _so _close! You might have been connected at the hip. You got engaged, moved in together and got married so fast I thought it was a mistake, but you proved me wrong. I knew you'd be happy, but I never thought I'd see Sasuke smile."

"Wow, that's actually a really—"

"And you two have sex all the time."

"Ino!"

"You got caught doing it in the Hokage's office."

"Oh, my God pig."

"Well it's true. I thought you'd want to know."

Sakura blushed as red as a rose. "That's, uh, well _good_."

"Sakura—"

"I mean married couples should—"

"Sakura! Your nose is bleeding."

Sakura grabbed her nose and felt blood rushing down: "Oh damn, the same thing happened this morning."

"Really? I thought I embarrassed you too much, but if this is a chronic thing, it could be serious."

"No I'm fine; I just have to get some paper towels."

Sakura bolted up from her seat and turned to go to the kitchen. After one step away she felt woozy. Her eyes began swimming and she couldn't concentrate on any one thing in particular. She began seeing double, then all she saw was darkness.

—

"_Sakura? _Sakura_?_ Are you awake?"

She blinked a few times and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"My couch," Ino told her, "You passed out and have been asleep for a few hours."

"Hours?!" Sakura sat up, "Oh gheeze I need to get home."

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked, but Sakura stood up and began heading for the door.

"We should do this again soon but I have to see Sasuke," she said frantically, fearing she missed having dinner with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks Ino."

"Okay but you go to the hospital if you feel worse."

"I will. I promise."

—

The sun had already gone down when Sakura was jogging down the sidewalk. The acceptable time for dinner had passed long ago, but she wasn't hungry. Like, at all. She hadn't eaten since lunch but she wasn't feeling hungry since she passed out. She unlocked her front door and pushed her way in.

"Sasuke? You home?"

There was no answer. Sakura sat down on the couch and waited.

—

After 15 minutes Sasuke walked in. He looked exhausted, but also cute in a jonin vest.

"Hey Sakura, hope you didn't wait too long for me," he huffed out.

"Not at all, I just got here. I was at Ino's place and I lost track of time catching up."

"A D-rank mission took longer than I thought. I thought you'd have dinner, so I had something to eat already."

"Don't worry about it, I did the same thing."

He sat next to her and exhaled deeply, which turned into a yawn.

She asked, "Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go to sleep now," he said, and then rubbed his eyes.

"In the guest room?" she asked.

"Yeah, or…I don't know."

"You could stay in our bed."

"Where would…" Sasuke trailed off in tiredness and confusion.

"We could stay in the same bed, it could be fun."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not like I want to do anything—well! No, I do, but not _now_. What I mean is, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed!" Sakura stammered out in embarrassment.

"Sakura, calm down I know what you mean."

"So…sleepover?"

—

Sakura was already in their bed wearing her pajamas. Even though it was her idea, she was very nervous about sharing a bed with Sasuke. She didn't want to have sex this night, just the thought of it made her blush, but being close would be nice.

Sasuke entered abruptly wearing his pajamas and a t-shirt.

"Hey," he said flatly.

Sakura giggled, "Come on in."

Sasuke crawled under the covers and laid on the far side of the bed. Sakura stayed on the other side.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since this morning," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah I've been having a crazy day learning all about my new life."

"Hn, learn anything interesting?"

"Yeah. Apparently we got _caught_ in the Hokage's office..."

Sasuke just smirked and got more comfortable in bed. "That's true."

Sakura laughed lightly, and then paused in thought. "Hey Sasuke, could you tell me about my accident?"

He rolled to face her, "Do you really want to know the bad parts so soon?"

"Well, yeah. Or could you tell me a nice story I've forgotten first?"

"What kind of story?"

"A happy one, preferably about you and me."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a few moments in silence, and then spoke up, "Well, before we were engaged, we had our one-year anniversary. On our birthdays, Valentine's Day, Christmas and days like that I would always buy you something: usually jewelry. You said for our anniversary we should do something special: give each other home-made gifts."

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

He asked, "What?"

"I like hearing you speak in full sentences."

He scoffed and continued his story: "Well, I didn't know how to make anything nice. I asked you over and over again for hints on what I could get you, but you wouldn't say anything. You would just tease me about the _amazing _thing you were making for me; I knew I had to do something.

Naruto helped me make ramen from scratch; he said it would be _romantic_. It didn't taste very good so we tried making a bouquet of flowers and homemade candles. They were awful."

Sakura kept ginning at him and blurted out, "Okay I'm in enough suspense! What happened on our anniversary?"

"You came to my apartment, I gave you a bouquet of random flowers, and we had crappy ramen, lit by lumpy candles."

Sakura chuckled out happily. "It's the thought that counts."

"That's what you said then."

"What did I get you?"

"You made an actual Uchiha fan. It's supposed to be put on your desk or your door to show strangers that you're from that family."

"Oh that seems pretty good," she beamed.

"I told you to keep it."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "W-why?"

"My gifts were awful so I broke our rule: I bought you something. I got down on one knee, gave you a diamond ring and asked you to…well, you know."

Sakura smiled and couldn't think of anything. She was so happy. "Sasuke I…I"

Without knowing what to say, she wrapped her arm across him and hugged him tightly. She nestled her head into his chest. He hugged her back and pulled her close to him. She looked up and their eyes locked….Sasuke leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

—

Sasuke was fast asleep. It was deep and peaceful sleep. Suddenly, he felt his body shaking. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The room and the sky outside were dark. It had been a few hours at least. He glanced to his side and saw his wife rocking his chest back and forth.

"Sasuke," she whispered huskily.

He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes as he groggily asked, "Hn?"

"I had a dream."

"Oh, okay."

"But…it wasn't a normal dream. Did we go to the Land of Tea? Not for a mission?"

Sasuke sat up a bit: "Yes. Yeah, we went there for a vacation."

She sat up with him, "I think I remember some of it."

"When we got there—"

"Wait. Let me think…was there a carnival?"

"Yes."

"And we rode one of those swan boats?"

He scoffed, "Hn, your idea."

She inadvertently had a smile spread across her face, "While we were eating caramel apples?"

"Fried bananas," he corrected.

She fell back to bed. He joined her.

Sasuke reassured, "That was really close."

"It felt so real, and so, I don't know. It seemed like a really nice day."

"…it was."

For a few moments they laid in silence. Sakura was racking her brain for more scraps of memories to come flooding back to her, but they never came. Sasuke was laying quietly feeling hopeful his wife would come back to him. Sasuke was also thinking of new memories they could make.

Sasuke held her hand softly.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night."

—

**So sorry it took more than a little bit of time to write this. I wrote another chapter of ****Not Everyone****, as per my ushe. I've also been busy with Advanced Warfare, jahw feel me? Review, follow, watch me do me, favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you're back! I've been co-writing a story with ****CaptSwan ****and chapter one will be coming out soon! Keep an eye out for that. This story and ****Not Everyone ****will continue as usual. Without further adieu, here's something new. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke always woke up early. It was a habit he had developed since a young age that he's kept until now. He woke up when the sun was barely rising. Sasuke stretched and sat up. He looked down at Sakura sleeping next to him; lying on her stomach, hair disheveled with her face buried in the pillow. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He missed this.<p>

He walked out to the bathroom and began his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, shaving, and showering. After that he got dressed. Sakura was still sleeping in the same position. She always liked sleeping in more. He walked downstairs and put a kettle of water on the stove to make some tea. He screwed up breakfast yesterday so he figured they'd go out today.

He stepped out on the front porch and grabbed the morning paper. He came back and read the news as the water came to a boil. He poured it into two mugs and began dissolving tea in them. It was then that Sasuke got an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong. Sakura should be awake by now.

He strolled back to their bedroom and knocked on the door. It felt odd having to knock inside his own home. After hearing nothing he pushed it open and saw his wife still sleeping.

"Sakura?" he called out.

Sasuke walked to her side of the bed and asked again, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"EH, agh…" she moaned out in agony.

She rolled onto her back and began hyperventilating.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed and shook her awake.

Her eyes shot open, and then snapped shut again from pain. Tears began pooling behind her lids.

"Sasu-ke!" she squeaked out.

"What's wrong?"

"It, feels like, someone's standing, on my chest," Sakura managed to say between a clenched jaw.

Sasuke helped her sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She hunched over, breathed deeply and groaned hard.

"Come on we're going to the hospital," he declared.

"Wait!" she gasped. Sakura grabbed his thigh and squeezed tightly. "I think it's getting better."

Her breathing began to regulate and her grip on his leg loosened.

"Sakura we need—"

"Just," she exhaled, "just wait…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…my head hurts, and…and last night I, uh…"

"It's okay Sakura you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I would, but…last night I felt, huh…I don't remember."

Sasuke stood up, "Get dressed we're going to the hospital."

Sakura put her palms down on the bed and pushed herself up. Once on her feet, she immediately felt faint and she began collapsing forward. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head rested against his chest and he hugged her tight to keep her up.

"Sakura?" he exclaimed.

She found her balance and managed to stand on her own feet. Backing up, she told him, "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Fine, fine…" she faintly gasped.

"I'll make an appointment, you get ready."

She nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke left their room to call the hospital and Sakura quickly got dressed.

* * *

><p>The two of them were sitting in the waiting room. Sakura's headache wouldn't subside and she was still exhausted. Sasuke was filling out the admittance form for her because she was too tired. They had been sitting in silence for at least 10 minutes.<p>

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he grunted, still filling out the paperwork.

"Could you tell me about my accident?"

He didn't stop writing, or even looked up at her, "Train crashed."

"That's it?"

"Hn. You, Sai and Shikamaru were in the Land of Snow to protect someone. On the train ride home there was an accident that made the train go off the rails. It was just an accident; no chance of revenge, nothing like that."

"Oh…"

"Alright, all done," Sasuke declared after checking off one last box.

"Can I see?"

Sasuke passed the chart over to her. She looked it over and felt pleased. Everything he wrote down was correct: her birthday, allergies, family history, stuff like that. She liked how much he knew about her. She felt less good when she read: nosebleeds, fatigue, labored breathing.

"I'll go turn this in, and then I have to use the bathroom," he informed.

Sasuke walked off leaving Sakura alone. She was waiting for only a few minutes when a nurse walked into the room and asked:

"Mrs. Uchiha?...Mrs. Uchiha?"

It took a moment for this unfamiliar name to register to Sakura: "Oh, that's me."

"Dr. Abode will see you now in room 342."

"Could I wait a minute for my husband to come back?"

"Sure."

The nurse left and in less than a minute Sasuke came back.

Sakura stood up and told him, "The doctor can see me now."

"Good, which room?"

"3…three something."

"O-kay, which doctor is it?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she had nothing to say. Her mind was empty so all she could say was an embarrassed, "I don't know."

"Sakura…how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she admitted.

Sasuke put his hand on her hip and led her to the nurse's station.

Sasuke asked: "Uchiha Sakura, which room?"

"342, Dr. Abode."

"Ah," he grunted.

They walked down the hallway. Sakura was nervous so she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He squeezed back and she felt relieved.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the examination table while the doctor got basic information from her; blood pressure, reflexes, breathing rate. She explained how she has been feeling the past couple of days, including the memory loss.<p>

"There isn't much I can tell you two now," explained the doctor, "I would like to run a few tests; at least an MRI and an EKG."

Sasuke asked "Is it that serious?"

"I could be. There are usually complications after waking up from a medically induced coma, but nothing like this and never for this long. I'd like to admit you here for the night."

"It's fine Sasuke," she assured.

"I'll go get the paperwork," and with that, the doctor left.

Sakura fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs.

"Don't be nervous," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm trying not to."

"It's going to be fine."

"Mhm," Sakura half-heartedly acknowledged and shrugged.

"It is, Sakura. I promise."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sakura was back in a hospital room, dressed in a gown and hooked up to a litany of machines. Sasuke was sitting across from her. He kept glancing at the clock.<p>

"Need to be somewhere?" his wife asked.

"Lunch with my team but I can blow it off."

"No, you should go. I'll be okay here."

"I waited next to you for two weeks; I'll be okay for a couple more days."

"That's sweet and all," Sakura began, making Sasuke roll his eyes, "but you should really go to work."

"Want me to bring you back anything?"

"Miso soup would be nice."

"Hn, be back later."

Sasuke left abruptly. Even after all this time he didn't like public displays of affection.

* * *

><p>Sakura was back in her hospital bed. She had gone off for tests which took hours. When she got back there was miso soup waiting for her, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. She lay there rethinking everything that had happened to her lately.<p>

She was alone until there was a knock on the door. Before she answered, the door was pushed open and Sai came in.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back here."

"And I heard you were on the train with me."

"I was. I wasn't hurt much though."

"Lucky."

"Look ugly, I can't stay long. I just came here to finish our conversation from the train."

"Alright but I don't remember any of that, so I don't know how talkative I can be."

"Okay, how have you and Sasuke been?"

"We're good. It's been really jarring not being able to remember your own marriage but we're good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You told me he was leaving you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gandhi once said people who don't leave reviews make the world blind.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up this morning and I felt like I was P-Diddy. Then I realized that was Ludacris, so I ate some Em&M's and wrote more FanFiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Before Amnesia<strong>

"Sasuke, do you wanna go on a double-date with Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"They invited us out. It's their last date before their wedding," Sakura beamed.

"No."

"Just 'no'? Not gonna elaborate?"

"Hn."

"Come on, I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Then don't go," Sasuke muttered, not even looking up from his book.

She inadvertently stomped her foot and criticized, "You never want to do anything fun!"

"Double dates are annoying."

"Please…?"

"No."

"Fine! I'm going to Ino's house for dinner you can make yourself something to eat."

"Isn't that an overreaction?"

Sakura ignored him and stormed out. She loved him to death, but sometimes she wished he was a bit more outgoing. By 'a bit' she meant 'A LOT!' He's improved a lot but he was still a block of ice to the world and only part-human towards Sakura. They would never do anything particularly adventurous; he wouldn't even hold her hand in public.

She walked down the empty street feeling sad and angry. Maybe she was overreacting but this was the culmination of all the small grievances Sasuke has given her from his cold demeanor. Sakura knocked on her best friend's door and Ino opened it.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hey, could I have dinner with you? Sasuke's being stupid."

"Oh no come on in."

Ino stepped aside and the two of them went to Ino's living room. To Sakura's surprise, Sai was already waiting at the table. Sai and Ino had been dating for about a month.

"Hi Sai," Sakura greeted, "I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine," Sai replied, "Join us."

"Yeah Sakura, it'll be fun."

Ino was right; it was a pleasant evening. They ate and drank and laughed more than Sakura had in a long time. She even forgot about Sasuke for the night. They did have a lot of sake after all. After dinner they retired to the living room to talk.

Ino got a phone call so she left the two of them alone.

"Say Sai how're you 'nd Ino? Happ-y?" Sakura asked drunkenly.

"You'd be—surprised," Sai said, just as drunk.

"Whatda mean?"

"We fight sometimes…I'm was pretty glad you came tonight," Sai mumbled with one eye half-closed.

"Sas'ke and me fight too!"

"Agh that silent…guy," Sai growled, "I'd _talk _to you all-the-time."

Sakura and Sai looked into each other's eyes for a few silent moments. Sakura, in a moment of weakness, leaned in and pecked Sai on the lips.

He looked back at her and placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. After just a couple of seconds Sakura backed out, stood up and shouted:

"No! No, no, no…this was a mistake. Sai, I'm engaged!"

Sakura began walking off, but Sai stood up too and grabbed her wrist: "Wait!"

She broke his grasp and retorted, "This was a _mistake_! I'm going home."

Sakura turned around and ran off as he called out, "Don't tell anyone!"

She got to the front door and threw on her jacket, then burst into the night. She ran down the street she walked down hours before.

All of the sudden, she came barreling into Sasuke.

"Sasuke what're ya doin' here?"

"Sakura…are you drunk?" he asked out of concern.

"So what if I am? You don't care!"

"Let's go home," he ordered, cocking his head to the side.

"You never care about me!" she accused, getting defensive to justify what she had done.

"I'm not arguing with you when you're like this."

"Why don't you like fun? Why won't you hold my hand or do _anything _in public? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. Now let's go _home_," Sasuke grunted, getting annoyed.

Reluctantly she followed him back to their apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She didn't know why she did it, but she knew she had to tell Sasuke, it was just a matter of how she told him.

Eventually they got to their place. They trudged down to their bedroom. She collapsed on the bed feeling sad and ashamed before passing out.

They feel asleep silently, and far apart.

* * *

><p>Sakura had to work at the hospital the next day. She woke up before him, which was unusual. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and let out a moan from the alcohol induced headache. Before she had a chance to stand up, a hand grabbed her wrist. She craned her head and saw Sasuke, lying down, but with his eyes open.<p>

"Sorry…" he breathed out quietly.

"No, I should be sorry. I stormed out and got drunk and—"

"It's not your fault. I could be better about, stuff," Sasuke mumbled; apologizing or showing weakness aren't his strong suits.

"We'll talk later; I have to go to work."

"Hn," he grunted, then turned his head away, "Love you."

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

><p>It was late. Sakura left the hospital exhausted. She hadn't had a chance to think about what happened yesterday night or this morning. All she wanted to do was get home and collapse on the couch.<p>

"Sakura," came a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Sasuke. She must have been too tired to see him at the entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He stepped towards her, and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and shoved them to her.

She yelped with excitement, "Sasuke! You didn't have to do this."

She accepted the, smelled them and smiled.

"Hn," he said, looking embarrassed.

He walked next to her and grabbed her hand affectionately and they walked away.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You're worth it."

* * *

><p>When they got home Sakura put her flowers in a vase and filled it with water. Sasuke came into the kitchen and asked:<p>

"What do you wanna do tonight?"

She didn't say anything.

"Sakura?

"…" no response.

She turned around, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he demanded to know.

"It's just—" she began as tears escaped down her cheeks, "I just love you so much and, I'm sorry I wanted to do tell you sooner…"

"What is it?" he asked flatly.

"Yesterday when I got drunk, I was really angry and I shouldn't have been, but, I…kissed another guy," she admitted, then snapped her eyes shut.

She expected to be yelled at or at least be called hurtful names, but there was nothing.

Sakura spoke up again, "I am so sorry, Sasuke. He was just a random guy who means nothing to me and I love you."

"I'm gonna just go…" he quietly said, then trailed off.

She opened her eyes and more tears fell. He looked so sad and disappointed.

"Please yell at me! Say what you're thinking! I know I fucked up," she ranted.

"I'm gonna go stay with Naruto or, something."

Sasuke turned around, but before he could Sakura saw he was white as a sheet.

"Wait! Please stay…I'm so sorry!"

He left.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't stop crying. She never saw Sasuke like that. It broke her on the inside and she was terrified at what could happen. She was scrunched up on her couch. She had reached the point where she could hardly produce more tears.<p>

There was a knock at her door.

_Please be Sasuke. Please be Sasuke._

She ran to her door, but then got scared again and had a hard time bringing herself to answer it.

There was another knock.

She opened it and her heart sank when it wasn't Sasuke, it was Sai.

"Hey Sakura," he tentatively greeted, "Is Sasuke here?"

"No," she said. She couldn't recognize her own voice.

"So…you told him?"

"Yes. I didn't say it was you… I don't know how badly he'd hurt you or how you'd never be teammates again, but, you should tell Ino the truth."

"I can't do that! We're already on such a rocky relationship."

"Either you tell her or I will. It'd be better coming from you."

"Fine fine I will…I just hope we can still be friends."

"Me too, let's just act like that never happened_!_ It was the worst mistake of my life."

"Do you think you and Sasuke are over?"

"No…"

"Is that just denial?"

"No we'll be fine I'm…sure," she confessed; her confidence lowering towards the end.

"You know, you came to Ino's place for a reason…Sasuke's never treated you right. I think you deserve a lot more."

"…I think you should go now."

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Before Amnesia<strong>

"…and then I said 'that's not Tonton'! Long story short, Kakashi won't let me in his house anymore."

Everyone laughed at Naruto's dumb story. 'Everyone' was Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino and Hinata. Sasuke had lightened up a bit over the past month and now he could tolerate going out with groups of friends. He surprised her with little presents and would show her affection in public. They were all laughing and chatting at Ichiraku Ramen on one of the rare nights none of them had work or missions.

Eventually Naruto and Hinata had to leave. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon and were still in bliss.

Sasuke excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Sai asked, "Hey Ino, could you go check the movie show times? I'll pay the bill."

"Ok Sai," she smiled and ran off, leaving him and Sakura alone for at least a couple of minutes.

He said, "I'm glad to see you and Sasuke patched things up."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't easy but we got though it and I think our relationship is stronger now. I'm glad you and Ino patched things up too."

Sai eventually told Ino the truth. The whole truth, and they all became friends again.

"Actually, doesn't it seem weird she forgave us so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just seems like we're not getting serious…"

"I'm sure you'll get to where Sasuke and I are."

"Well, about that, I still mean what I said."

"Huh?"

"About you deserving more."

"Sasuke acts differently in private, trust me. We're very happy."

"Okay, I'm happy for you."

That was a lie.

Sai lied right to her face. He believed Sakura deserved someone who could treat her right. He knew Sasuke was not the person for the job. Sai never liked him. Said wanted her to be with someone that could truly make her happy. If he couldn't have her, neither should Sasuke…even if that meant lying more, and more, and more...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, origin story like the bad Wolverine movie. <strong>

**Make sure you read ****Not Everyone**** and ****You Belong With Me****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun Fact: Nothing rhymes with orange, silver or purple. Bonus Fun Fact: in the time it took you to read this, someone somewhere has died (it's fun because it wasn't you, plus all of those words rhyme with something!) **

* * *

><p>"Oh shut up Sai," Sakura insulted.<p>

"I'm serious Sakura…I'm sorry," he lied.

"Sasuke's been sweeter than I ever remember."

"Sure he _has_ opened up, but you two have problems like any other couple. I thought you two were great together, but on the train you told me you were splitting up."

"…why?..." she meekly asked.

"Well, lots of reasons. You're gonna remember eventually anyway so I might as well tell you: we kissed."

"_WE_ k-kiss—, while Sasuke and I were dating?"

"Engaged."

"Oh God_!_"

"You were very drunk and angry, and you two worked it out but that was just the first of many fights," Sai half lied.

"I don't know what to say," she said pale-faced and wide eyed.

"He's being so nice now because of your medical problems, but I think you should know the big picture."

"…Could I have some privacy?"

"Of course. See ya," Sai bid farewell, then walked to the door.

Before he could leave Sakura spoke up, "Thanks Sai, you're a good friend."

Sai grinned to himself: "You're welcome; I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Another couple of hours passed and it had gotten dark outside. Sakura had just been contemplating everything Sai told her. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she was just in denial. She wanted to be with Sasuke so desperately for so long, but now it appeared to be ending and she couldn't even remember why.<p>

Sasuke came back and interrupted her thoughts:

"Sorry it took so long," he panted, out of breath.

"Yeah, hi," she half-heartedly greeted. She had so many questions that they got muddled in her head and she didn't know what to say.

"Did the doctors do any more tests?"

"Yeah but the results aren't back yet…is it still visiting hours?"

"No I snuck in."

"That's…I don't think you should have done that."

"Why? You always said things like that were 'romantic'"

"I don't know what I said."

"Hn?"

"How has our relationship been _lately_."

"Great. We just had our honeymoon in—"

"No, like really recently?"

"Fine…why do you ask?"

"We don't ever fight?"

One of his eyebrows shot up inquisitively, "Well, yeah sometimes but who doesn't?"

"But overall we have a good marriage?"

"Yes," he said sternly, begging to be annoyed and defensive, "Why are you wondering so suddenly?"

"Someone was here and he said we were, well, having troubles at the moment."

"Who said that?" he asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter but—"

"Yes it does! You can't trust just anybody."

"I trust him and I trust you too."

"Who was it!?"

"A friend."

"Was it Sai? That guy's been so weird to us lately."

"Because I kissed him?"

"Yes! But we weren't going to mention that anymore."

"So it did happen?"

"Hn..."

_So I guess he can be trustworthy... _Sakura thought to herself.

"Now tell me who it was!"

"I don't want to say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it to be true."

"Tell me," Sasuke ordered.

"I don't know what to believe, I think I need some time to figure this all out."

"Fine…"

"Alone."

"Hn?"

"I think we should take a break…just until I know exactly what's going on."

"Sakura, that's crazy."

"Is it really crazy that I want to know the truth and not whatever you say!?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Even after all this time you're still horrible at communicating!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Ugh, I just need some space."

"Fine! But I love you and I don't say things like that lightly" Sasuke snapped then stormed out.

"I love you too!" Sakura called out, but wasn't sure if he heard him.

* * *

><p>"She's being so weird," Sasuke complained as he slammed a bottle of sake down.<p>

Naruto, who came over to his house when he heard what was going on, said, "She's been through a shock, but she'll get better. You two are inseparable."

"Hn, I hope so."

"Don't be so dramatic. I knew something like this would happen the day you started dating."

"Why?"

"You and romance don't mix."

"Tch."

"Oh turn that frown upside down."

"Shut up."

"Come on, it's a party!"

"No it's not."

"Not yet, let me call some people over."

"No."

"This is the only time we have the chance."

"Don't you still have a wife?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry we haven't talked much since you woke up," Mrs. Uzumaki said.<p>

"Thanks for coming Hinata," Sakura greeted.

"Well, actually that's why I called you here."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hear what my life was like from someone I haven't talked to much, you know, a fresh perspective."

"Oh, o-ok," Hinata replied and took a seat next to Sakura. Hinata would volunteer at the hospital in her free time so she had enough access to visit her friend at night.

"More specifically, I wanted to know about the last couple of months."

"You and Sasuke got married, of course."

"Happily?"

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>"I just invited a few old academy friends," Mr. Uzumaki told Sasuke.<p>

"I don't want a bunch of people over."

"How else will we have a party?"

"Gheeze…" Sasuke mumbled.

At that point there was, ironically, a knock at the door.

Sasuke dejectedly opened it and found Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke, I've never been here before."

"Yeah I know."

Kiba came in and Sasuke felt annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Is he still allergic to fun?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Yeah, he's still the same old Sasuke."

"I loved the old one and I love the current one."

"So what's the problem?"

"You tell me…how bad have our fights been?"

"You've had some bad ones, once when you were engaged there was one so bad Sasuke stayed with Naruto and I for a few days, but I don't know why. You two were private about that."

"Yeah I know about that one."

* * *

><p>"Wow you have a nice place here, I've never been," Lee greeted.<p>

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said that line for the dozenth time.

He looked back and saw Lee join the party Naruto was throwing in his house. His best friend thought it could cheer him up but he was still thinking about his wife. The party music and the _laughter_ annoyed the hell out of him. The only sound he wanted was Sakura's voice.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and encouraged, "Come on Sasuke join your party."

"It's not mine!"

"Ok ok you seem tense."

"Of course I am Sakura said she wants to be alone and no amount of "fun" is going to solve that."

"All right Sasuke, I was just trying to take your mind off things because I know it'll all work out."

* * *

><p>"I'm so worried…"<p>

"It's all going to work out just fine Sakura, there's no way all the main characters will die."

"I know but I'm scared for Beth."

"Yeah so am I."

"Thanks for catching me up on my shows, but can we talk about Sasuke again?"

"Fine," Hinata replied in a bored tone.

"Do you want to?"

"There's no point; you two are perfect together."

"But if you don't know about our fight's details, how do you know we're perfect?"

"The only time I see Sasuke smile is when he's with you. Even the day you left on your last mission he was smiling."

"So there's no chance of divorce?"

"Not at all! Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you said that."

* * *

><p>"What would you tell her?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Tch, why should I tell you?"

"You need all the practice you can when it comes to talking."

"Just the usual stuff, like…I _love_ her and miss her and I want her to stop acting ridiculous!"

"Ok that was mostly good."

* * *

><p>"What are you going to tell him?"<p>

"That I love him and I wish I hadn't freaked out. I know that even if we fought before we're good now…no matter what."

* * *

><p>"There's one thing you're forgetting, which is ironic since you didn't get amnesia," Naruto teased.<p>

"And what's that?"

"Why are you saying this to me and not her?"

Sasuke fell silent for a moment, and then said: "You're right."

* * *

><p>"Well, Sakura, you're forgetting something."<p>

"You can say that again…what is it this time?"

"Why aren't you telling this to him?"

"You're right. I-I need to go see him!" Sakura declared.

"You can't now, not when you're hooked up to all these machines with an undiagnosed illness."

"Agh! You're right again…"

* * *

><p>"You can't now, Sasuke. You're drunk."<p>

"Not really," Sasuke insisted.

"Okay but I'm coming with you."

Sasuke reached for the door and opened it just as another guest was about to knock on the door. The new guest stopped him dead in his tracks, and Sasuke mumbled:

"Hey Sai..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey Internet. Shouldn't you be studying right now? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me *wink-wink* Just keep reading this story along with <strong>**Not Everyone ****and ****You Belong With Me****. But you might be thinking "how do I find such incredible stories?!" Don't worry, just click on my username! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Approximately 50% of Canada is 'A'. The other 50% are consonants. **

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! I heard you were having a party," Sai greeted.<p>

"Sai you was were you talkin' to Sakura?" Sasuke asked, mildly drunk.

"Um…_yeah _I came to talk about her actually. Could we talk outside?"

Naruto stepped up and interjected, "We were just leaving."

Sasuke cut him off with: "No stay here Naruto."

His blonde friend looked confused, but listened to him and rejoined the party. Sasuke and Sai walked out and closed the door behind them.

"So whatda ya w_ant_," Sasuke asked in a slurred voice.

"If this is a bad time I could come back—"

"Ugh," the Uchiha grunted.

"What?"

"No just talk."

"I wanted to know how you and Sakura are doing."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked with a glimpse of sobriety poking through.

"It's just—, well, I'd hate to get involved, but on thetrain she told me you two were splitting up."

"Wha-?"

"Yeah she said you were leaving her. She's my friend, so I wanted to make sure you weren't taking advantage of her memory loss."

"The fucks are you talking about?"

"I should come back later."

"No no no, she said _I _was leaving _her_?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't!"

"Well she had that idea…that's all I know."

"Did you tell her this?"

"I really should go—"

"Did you tell her this?!"

"Yes! All right yes I told her I thought she should know!"

"Fuck that's not true!"

"I'm just repeating what she said."

"That's what she said?"

"Yes I swear. Now I should go…enjoy your party."

Sai walked away and left Sasuke alone. The only sound he could hear was people laughing from inside his and Sakura's home.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke. Sasuke! Wake up it's late!"<p>

The Uchiha rolled over to avoid the yells of his best friend. He drank a little too much the night before. Fuckin' Naruto! He didn't want to have a party in his house, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to argue.

"Go away Naruto…" Sasuke groaned.

"Get up. Sakura's coming and you and your house are a mess," Naruto informed.

Sasuke rolled back to him and glared, now interested in what he had to say.

"Did they find out what's wrong with her?"

"I talked to Sakura and she said she's healthy. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong and her symptoms have vanished."

"Vanished for less than a day!" Sasuke yelled as he sat up in his bed, still fully dressed. Both of his hands grabbed his head to quell the headache.

"Sakura said she wanted to come back; she'll be here in an hour. Now c'mon, you need to get ready. You're filthy and your house is filthy even by my standards."

"Fuck you the party was your idea…you, you c-clean it up," Sasuke sighed, falling back to his bed.

"Ooh you're cranky. I would help but Hinata and I are going to the spa. She's pretty angry because I slept here last night," Naruto admitted nervously.

"You slept here? Where…?" Uchiha asked with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and questioned: "Did you sleep in my bed? With me?"

"Whaaat? Don't be ridiculous—gotta go!"

Naruto ran out of his room and Sasuke could hear footsteps pitter-patter away and the door open and then slam shut. Sasuke sat up, stretched and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw his room could have been mistaken with Naruto's old room. He ran out and saw the rest of his place was just as much of a disaster.

"_This is why I don't want friends_," he mumbled under his breath.

Working as fast as he could, he bagged up all of the garbage and scrubbed most of the stains away. He worked diligently and then ran upstairs to take a quick shower when he realized Sakura should be back any minute.

He was putting his clothes on when he heard a woman call from downstairs:

"Sasuke? I'm home."

He sprang out of the bathroom and into the living room to find Sakura, home again.

"Sakura…you're back?"

"Yeah I, didn't want to stay at the hospital."

"But we don't know what's wrong with you yet_!_" he snapped, just a little too aggressively out of concern for her.

"Sasuke, it's fine! I'm a doctor too and I can go back if any symptoms come back, but it was probably just side effects from the coma."

"That's a bad idea; something could be really wrong with you."

"Sasuke! Let it go," she snapped angrily.

"Sakura…what are—"

"Did you have people over?"

"Huh?"

"Was there a party here?"

"Uh, yeah Naruto and some other people came by. More importantly, I need you to know that I was never going to leave—"

"A party?"

"What?"

"Did you have a party here?"

"Naruto did, yeah."

"I'm lying in the hospital, sick and dying and you have a party?"

"You asked me to leave and—dying? You're overreacting."

"Look, Sasuke, this past week has been too crazy. I think we need to stay on this break."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I just came here to pack."

"Sakura! This is happening pretty fast…are you, leaving me?"

"I don't know what I'm leaving! I need some space…"

* * *

><p>Sakura had finished packing a couple of suitcases. Sasuke and her hadn't said anything to each other this whole time; he was in a stunned silence. He was slumped in the couch with his cheek resting on his fist. He was deep in thought when he heard Sakura walk behind him rolling a suitcase behind her.<p>

She was almost out the door when he spoke up: "Where will you go?"

Sakura wouldn't turn to face him, but she did answer: "A hotel for a few days while I find an apartment."

"You don't have to go," he told her, not getting up from his seat.

"I know Sasuke," she said apathetically.

"I love you, and I was never going to leave you."

"I know Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Sakura had checked into her hotel room and was unpacking now. She was also sad, even though it was her decision. She really did love him, but as far as she could remember he was still her crush and now he was a different person. He changed for her, but she doesn't remember any of that so now he was like a stranger. She couldn't tell for certain if Sai was honest or not, but there was obviously something wrong with everyone around her.<p>

She collapsed onto the bed and grabbed her cell phone. She called Ino for a break from the unpacking.

"Sakura I heard what happened, how are you holding up?"

She wasn't going to begin to wonder how the news spread so fast; she had bigger news.

"Not too well, Ino."

"Where are you? I'll come over and cheer you up."

"I don't think you can…"

"Oh you and Sasuke will work out, and if you don't I'm sure there are hundreds of guys that would kill to take you out."

"No, it's not Sasuke."

"Then what's got you depressed?"

"The hospital…found out what's wrong with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Like this story!? Then you're gonna love <strong>**Not Everyone ****and ****You Belong With Me****. You might be wondering "Ah doy! How do I is find them stories?" It's so simple! Click on my name because **_**those are also on my account! **_**CptSwan co-writes one and she is super-duper talented. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to SaiDuck for giving me the idea for the future of this story. I edited her latest story "Eyes of the Clan" which you should definitely read. **

* * *

><p>"You sound grim Sakura. What's wrong?" Ino asked trying to keep their spirits up.<p>

"The trauma caused minor hydrocephalus in my brain, which is swelling in the brain from water. It causes headaches, tunnel vision, mood swings and impaired judgment. If it's left untreated I could die in a few months, half a year if I'm lucky."

"Then get treatment Sakura!"

"It's a really specific condition and the only person the hospital knows who could treat me is Tsunade."

"I haven't seen her since Kakashi replaced her."

"Me too… _I think_."

"Any idea where she might be?"

"Gambling in some far away country probably. Hopefully Kakashi knows more. I'll get his permission to leave in the morning."

"Oh my God Sakura I really hope you get through this. How did Sasuke react?" Ino asked.

"I didn't tell him."

"What? He must be worried as hell not knowing, even if you're on a break."

"I don't want to worry him, and if I die I don't want to be close to him, you know, for his own feelings. Please don't tell him."

"Oh, um, okay Sakura."

"Thank you. Now enough about me, how are you and Sai?"

"We're doing great," Ino squealed enthusiastically.

The two friends chatted a little until Ino had to go. Sakura felt fine for only a few more minutes before the headaches came back. She turned the lights off and crawled into the big bed alone trying to feel better but not being able to.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't sleep well so she woke up early. She couldn't go back to sleep so she took her time getting ready for her mission: find Tsunade.<p>

She trudged to Hokage Tower before most people were awake, but she was sure her former sensei would be working. She had to walk past Sasuke's house and that brought up painful memories. She loved him unconditionally, but there was a good chance she won't find Tsunade in time or the treatments wouldn't work. She might die an early death and she didn't want to put Sasuke through that.

When she made it to the capital office, Sakura didn't have to wait very long to see Kakashi.

"Sakura, it's good to see you. Long time no see."

"Yes Kakashi-sama, I wish we could speak longer and under better circumstances, but I came for permission to leave the village to find Tsunade."

"Tsunade? Why?"

"After my accident, I developed a condition called hydrocephalus. It's fatal if I don't get treatment and Tsunade is the only one that has a chance of healing me."

"The last I heard she was in the Land of Iron drinking and gambling. We're in a time of peace, I could send out nearly any shinobi to gather more information on her whereabouts."

"This is pretty time sensitive; I need to go personally and alone for privacy's sake."

"I couldn't possibly send out my favorite Kunoichi alone, it's dangerous. I'm sure Sasuke would join you."

"No, no he doesn't even know because we're on a break."

"Well your personal business is your business, but you can't go alone. Who else knows?"

"Just Ino."

Kakashi chuckled a little to himself and said, "If Ino knows Sai knows. Take him with you."

"Sai?"

"Yeah it'll be a little Team 7 reunion."

"I don't think he and I going is such a good idea. Things have been a little weird between us."

"Go with Sai or don't go at all. Or, I could send out somebody else alone, but they would need to know how to convince Tsunade to leave her vacation and that could be a big mess."

"Fine I'll go out with Sai."

* * *

><p>An hour later Sakura met Sai at the front gates. As awkward as it's been with him, Sakura knew Sai was fast, smart and strong and could really help find her old teacher.<p>

"Hi Sai," Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura. Before we go, I just have one question: does Sasuke know about this?"

"No, now let's go."

Sai silently nodded and the two of them ran out of the village towards the Land of Iron. Sai was glad he knew more than Sasuke.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<p>

There was no answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke was about to knock one more time when Ino finally opened the door.

"H-hi Sasuke," Ino said, Sakura's situation on her mind.

"Do you know where Sakura is? I haven't been able to contact her all day."

"Uh, I ah, that's weird…"

"She asked you not to tell me."

"Yes," Ino admitted.

"Just tell me," Sasuke demanded in his typical angry tone.

"She's on a mission, that's all."

"A mission in her condition? You're leaving something out."

"Okay yes yes you're right, okay? Sakura went out to find a cure to her brain injury."

"Brain injury? More than amnesia?"

"I've said too much already, but I know you want to help. Sakura has some brain condition that Tsunade can cure so she went to find her."

Sasuke fell silent for a few moments trying to process all of this information, and then he asked, "Why wouldn't she tell me this?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her. I really wish I could help more."

"Thanks," Sasuke scoffed then began to turn around.

"Wait, Sasuke," Ino interjected, stopping him in his tracks, "do you want to come in for dinner?"

"No I don't want to see _Sai_," Sasuke venomously mumbled.

"It's okay, he went with Sakura."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon Sakura and Sai faster than they would've liked it to. Sakura wanted to keep going but Sai insisted they make camp where they were. Sakura reluctantly agreed and they unrolled their sleeping bags on either side of a fire. They lay in their respective beds and starred up at the stars.<p>

They were staying in silence, as they had most of this day of traveling, until Sai spoke up: "I'm sure it's no secret, but ever since I was recruited to help retrieve Sasuke, I haven't liked him."

"Yeah I figured."

"I honestly don't see why you and Naruto are so infatuated with him. I can see past his silence and hostility, but I can't accept how selfish, inconsiderate and prideful he is."

"Yeah, well…we all have our faults."

"You don't, not like _he_ does."

"Of course I do."

"Your faults make you human, his make him inhuman."

"I've liked him for so long and I know he's a good person."

"The longer you tell yourself a lie the easier it is to believe."

"I don't know, maybe you're right," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes.

"I heard something about the sharingan that makes people crazy. Danzo was crazy but he was smart at one point so he had to have known something."

"Sometimes I think you're right, but Sasuke's been through a lot and he needs me."

"You shouldn't throw away your life for him, or for anyone."

"Thanks Sai, you're a good friend…let's just go to sleep."

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<p>

There was no answer.

Naruto used the spare key he "barrowed" from Sasuke to slip into his best friend's house. He walked though his house until he found Sasuke slumped onto his table with a couple of empty sake bottles.

"He Sasuke, time for another party…?"

"Not now Naruto," Sasuke groaned.

"Why so upset?"

"Sakura's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Mission…find Tsun'de…with Sai," he drunkenly explained.

"She went to find Tsunade, I assume for medical reasons, with Sai?" Naruto translated.

"Mmhm."

"You should go find her and help her."

"Didn't tell me," Sasuke burped, and then said with some clarity: "she doesn't want me."

"Well you can't let her be alone with Sai!"

"If that makes her happy fine," he stammered.

"Sleep this off, I'll be back in the morning and then we're getting permission to go after them."

"Hn," Sasuke collapsed on the table.

"I swear Sai acts differently around her…" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>The passenger train sped down a stretch of tracks. The Leaf mission in the Land of Snow had been a success. Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru had to protect the Shogun across enemy territory and they finished with minimal injury. The three of them had been completing missions for nearly a decade and this wasn't anything new. Actually, this was a pretty easy assignment for their high ranks.<em>

"_Jeeze what a drag. We weren't even needed," Shikamaru complained. _

"_It was nice getting back to this—" Sakura began, but out of the blue she fell backwards._

_The train ran across a corner too fast and derailed. It fell down a cliff which threw everyone on board around like ragdolls. Sakura's head smashed against the window and everything went dark. She couldn't see anything but she heard screams and somebody yelling: "Hold on!"_

Sakura went from peacefully sleeping to siting up, gasping for breath, in an instant. That was the accident and she knew it. It was a nightmare, but it was also a memory. She gasped and tried to catch her breath. She and Sai must have been sleeping for several hours.

"Sakura…? What's wrong?" Sai asked, waking up.

"It's, it's noth—, nightmare. Just a nightmare," she explained.

"What was it about? Are you all right?"

Sakura suffered from nightmares since she was young. Whenever she had one near Sasuke when they were on missions he would call her annoying and ignore her feelings. She wondered if it was still like that now. Either way it was nice to hear Sai have concern for her.

"It was the train crash that we were in. That's the first time I remembered it and it was…terrifying."

"That was frightening. How do you feel?"

"Headache…"

Without saying anything, Sai got up and grabbed a bottle of water. He sat down next to her and handed her the drink.

She gulped it down and felt a little better.

"Thank you Sai," she said as she stopped shaking and felt safer.

"You're welcome…we should go back to sleep."

Sai began to sit up, but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Sai, could you wait for me to go back to sleep? I know it's stupid but I just don't want to be alone right now."

"It's not stupid. You're not stupid and you're definitely not annoying."

Sai laid down next to Sakura and she cuddled up against him. His arm wrapped around her slender frame and her head rested against his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review :) <strong>** Also favorite and follow smiley face. **

"**Eyes of the Clan" by SaiDuck is a great OneShot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Check out this new oneshot: "Chunin Exams: Sarada vs Baruto!"  
>I have a funny feeling it's really really good.<br>(I wrote it)  
>((I wrote part of it))<br>(((I uploaded it)))**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up slowly and comfortably. She had a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep the night before. Her comfort evaporated when she realized she was still in Sai's arms using his chest as a pillow. She sprang to her feet as fast as she could, waking Sai up in the process.<p>

"No!" she yelled.

"No?..." he asked in a daze, rubbing his eyes.

"Last night was a mistake_!_"

"We didn't do anything."

"We did too much. Let's just pack up and never talk about this again."

"Yeah, yeah for sure."

They silently packed up their gear and continued walking towards the Land of Iron. Sakura felt ashamed and tried to forget everything from the night before. Sai liked what happened and wouldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Naruto slept in as he usually did on the weekends. Hinata was visiting her family so he had the whole house to himself. Before he was even fully awake he heard someone pounding on his door. Naruto threw on the nearest pair of shorts and ran to the door.<p>

Rubbing his eyes, he opened it up to see his best friend, Sasuke.

"Naruto wake up we're going to the Land of Iron. I already talked to Kak—"

"….what?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Naruto looked down and saw he accidently put on one of Hinata's shorts.

"Oh oh no no I was in a hurry so—"

"Get dressed. Meet me at my place."

* * *

><p>A couple hours of walking in awkward silence later, Sakura and Sai arrived in a large mountain village. It was cold and windy and there were only a handful of people walking around.<p>

"If you were Tsunade, where would you go first?" Sai asked.

"The bar, or a casino," Sakura replied monotonously.

The two of them paced down the main street until they found the nearest bar. They went inside and noticed it wasn't open this early and the only person inside was a little old man sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me," Sakura called out, "We were wondering—"

"We closed," the old man replied quickly.

"Yeah we didn't want to buy anything we—"

"No charity come back with money."

Sai interjected: "We're looking for a woman. Her name's Tsunade, she's blonde, average height, might've had a blue mark on her forehead."

"Agh! She drink like a fish and gamble like a tortoise."

"Wait, what…? Never mind, so you have seen her?" Sakura blurted out.

"This not library buy something or leave but we not open go away now," the old man said very quickly.

"Sir, could you just tell us if she's still in town?"

"You want my help I want you help."

"Huh?" but of them asked at the same time.

The man said in a thick Italian accent: "With the festival the Winter Festival I need asomebody's help awith the um uh tables and the uh chairs then we will talk about the whens and wheres of your friend," the old man quickly rambled on.

"What are you saying?"

"I said: help me assemble and place the tables and chairs for the festival and I'll tell you where your friend is," he said with sudden clarity.

"Um, ok…yeah yeah we can help."

He led the two of them out back and to a field where lines of booths were raised for games, entertainment or to sell food and toys. A banner overhead said: **74****th**** Annual Winter Festival**. It all looked like a fun event except the dining area's tables and chairs were laid flat and to the side. That was apparently where Sakura and Sai's help would come in.

* * *

><p>An hour later Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in Kakashi's office.<p>

"They went to the Land of Iron, but they can be anywhere by now," Kakashi explained.

"We'll find them and make sure they're safe," Naruto boasted.

"I'm sure you will; just try not to destroy half the county while you're at it."

"Let's go," Sasuke said seriously, and then darted out of the front door. He wanted to leave hours ago but he needed official permission to leave the village or he'd be a missing ninja again.

"He's, he's just been under a lot of pressure lately…he's fine I'll look after him….so, I've been meaning to ask, what's under your mask?"

"Get out."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sai were working hard putting the tables and chairs up and decorating them. They were going at it for the past couple of hours. It was getting colder and the festival was supposed to start in an hour, but they were almost done.<p>

"Hey, um, Sakura?" Sai asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to know if you and I are okay. You know, after this morning. I still want to be friends."

"Um, yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Like I said, let's forget it ever happened."

"All right looks like we're done here," Sai mentioned then looked at Sakura, "It all looks good."

"Yup, looks like a fun party. Let's go find that guy,"

They walked back to the bar; it was open and very busy. They pushed past the crowd of loud, drunk people and got to the back where the old man was serving drinks.

"We did it!" Sai shouted over the music.

"What!?"

"We did it! We finished setting up the furniture!"

"What!?"

"We're done! We did—"

"Oh good, no need to yell."

Sakura asked, "So where's Tsunade?"

"The old woman who looks young? I think she likes me. She was here a week ago but said she needed to go to the Country of Wind to see a relative. I hope she doesn't mean a husband because I think I have a real shot with her!"

"Great thank you so much. Sai, let's go."

"Tell her I said hello!"

Sai and Sakura left.

"All right let's go," Sakura said determined.

"Go? To Wind?"

"Yeah, of course."

"It's almost night. Let's go in the morning."

"But we finally have a good lead_!_"

"C'mon, it'd be nice to use a real bed and eat good food. Maybe we can go to the festival."

"Ugh….maybe."

* * *

><p>Later that night Sakura was sitting alone in her hotel room. She was lying down relaxing after all the traveling and work she had done that day. There was a knock at her door so she reluctantly forced herself to stand up and walk across the room.<p>

She opened the door for Sai who was dressed in a festive kimono.

"Hey Sai."

"Let's go to the festival."

"You were serious about that? I was going to get some sleep," Sakura replied.

"It'll be fun."

"I don't even have a kimono."

"I thought you'd say that say I bought you one," Sai pulled from behind his back a new robe for her.

"It's beautiful, Sai."

"Will you go to the festival with me?"

Sakura thought about how Sasuke would never invite her to do something fun and how she'd have to beg him to go out anywhere. She replied, not in the spur of the moment, but with full knowledge:

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>18-5-22-9-5-23<br>6-15-12-12-15-23**


End file.
